1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to raceways which provide an enclosed channel for routing of telecommunications (voice or data) or power cables. More specifically, this invention relates to a double hinged raceway that includes an extruded base and cover in which the cover is hingedly and removably connected to both sides of the base to allow easy access to the cables. The extruded base and cover snap together to provide an enclosed channel or cable pathway for routing of telecommunications or power cables.
2. Prior Art
Typically, in an office environment, especially those with stone or brick walls, telecommunications or power cables are installed and routed through an extruded surface mount raceway/trunking device. Prior art systems are typically constructed of extruded metal or plastic. Plastic is the more popular choice and plastic raceways are offered in a one-piece or two-piece straight extrusion that is mounted along office walls to route cable from floors, ceilings or through walls from adjacent rooms to work area outlets. Several two piece prior art raceway systems (see Hubbell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,271; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,587 and 3,737,644, and Canadian Patent 582,361) offer the ability to hinge the cover open from the base to install the cabling without snapping the cover off the base. However, the cover on these prior art trunking devices only hinge from one side of the base. This is a significant drawback as it forces the installer to mount the raceway in a certain direction on the wall. In certain applications of these prior art devices, where there is a need for the hinged connection to vary, such as in confined and crowded areas where building materials or complex geometric configurations restrict access to the raceway, the one sided hinged connection is ineffective and requires the installer to remove the cover altogether for installation. Removal of the cover makes installation of the cables more difficult and time consuming. This in turn increases the cost of the installation by necessitating a greater expenditure of time. Thus, the industry is in need of a trunking device which addresses these problems.